Ptolemaios High
by ShadowWolfZX
Summary: A loner guy due to a trauma of his past meets a friend of his childhood, my first fanfiction
1. Author Note

Author Note: Sorry for the long delay about Ptolemaios High, I'm gonna be editing some stuffs and update soon, once again I'm Sorry if I kept all of you waiting


	2. Prologue

Prologue: the beginning, the bonds, the suffer, the loss

Setsuna F. Seiei was a calm kid who lost his parents when he has 3 years old, which caused him a trauma after seeing his parents die in front of his eyes by a mysterious dark figure who then disappeared in the darkness, and ended in an orphanage, where he spent another 2 years before being adopted by his current family the Dylandys, but due to the trauma of losing his parents he grew emotionless and has constant nightmares about that dark figure, he has made few friends over the years including his brothers the twins Neil and Lyle Dylandy, most of the time he prefers to spend the time alone in his room listening music, reading books and playing video games, occasionally he decides to go out with his friends to the arcade or to practice his guitar skills along with the Haptism Twins and their adopted brother Tieria.

Nyerion Grand was a cheerful and optimist kid, but also he enjoyed being alone, he enjoyed the loneliness more than anything else. He also started training in one of the eight dojos of the elemental style founded by his grandfather when he was 6 years old, even if he started training in the seven styles he was mainly focused on the darkness style, he and his friend a girl about his same age named Dania Arish were the bests students of the dojo by far, even if they were the youngest of all the students there, the dedication that they demonstrated every training day was enough to earn them the respect of the senior students of his grandfather. Despite some struggles he got some of the best grades in the school. But when he was 10 years old his parents were killed by a group of thieves that entered their home his father manage to kill almost every single one of the thieves due to his training on the dojo but the last one shoot him in the heart waking the little Nyerion, when his mother hear the shot he ran towards the thief and stabbed him in the chest with a sword that his father keep hidden in the house, but not before the same thief shoot her in one of her lungs causing her to cough blood and die instantly. When Nyerion left his room what he saw shocked him, his parents were lying in the floor dead with 3 thieves not far from them, he immediately started to cry and went to an old dresser in which his father kept all kind of poisons and herbs, because he was a medic and trained for years in the use of several herbs to kill and to heal, then he took all of them and mix them in a glass that he drank with haste wishing for his demise, but instead he ended unconscious.

When Nyerion woke up he was lying in a hospital bed and could hear a feminine voice on the other side of the door saying. -I still don't know how he could survive to that and I also cannot understand the reason of why he did that-.

Then a male voice answered the first one. -I think he want to go with his parents after all, there is no children capable of seeing his dead parents-.

Then a lighter male voice joined the conversation. -I still don't believe how he could survive that mix that he drank, I…-. But it didn't manage to finish the sentence because it was interrupted by the first voice.

-There is something strange in his blood; I cannot explain what it is, but maybe that was the cause that allowed him to survive-. Said the first voice with a confused tone, after that Nyerion fainted and woke up a few hours later with a nurse sitting near his bed, when he woke up the nurse asked him.

-Are you okay?-. Nicolas just made a little nod and then the nurse stood from the chair and said.

-I'll be right back don't move-. After that she disappears behind the door and returned a couple of minutes later with the doctor and a police officer behind her. While Nyerion watched through the window and then look at the doctor in the eyes, and before he could make any question the doctor speaks.

-Well, Nyerion I suppose-. The doctor and the police officer have both a sad look in their faces.

-I know that this isn't a something that you can simply say but your parents a… are-. Before the doctor could end his sentence it was interrupted by Nyerion.

-They are Dead I know, I saw them right after they were killed-. He said before tears started to fall from his eyes.

-Do you have any other familiar that could take care of you?-. Ask the officer with a hint of concern in his voice. Right after that Nicolas makes a little nod and answers the question.

-Yeah, my uncles could take care of me-. Then he looks through the windows while the doctor, the nurse and the officer leaves him alone to think and cry if he wanted to.

The next day Nicolas was standing in front of two coffins looking at them while they were slowly burned and tears began to fall from his eyes, after the funeral he was sitting in a bench with two urns next to him, and then he started to cry

-Father, mother, why? Why did you leave alone? I have no one else in this world-. While he was crying a girl of the same age as him silently approached Nyerion and stood still in front of him and after she heard that last sentence she said.

-You're not alone-. after the girl said that he looked up surprised by the voice and also because that girl looked just like him, the only two differences was that her hair that instead of black was dark brown and his eyes instead of being deep blue it were green.

-W…who are you?-. He asked with a confused look.

-I'm your twin sister-. Answer the girl with a big smile in her face at the same time that she was sitting right next to him. This revelation shocked him almost as the death of his parents, mainly because all of his life he was raised as an only child, and now knowing that he has a twin sister was shocking and thrilling at the same time.

-B...But how?-. Was the only he could say.

-I could answer-. Said a familiar voice and when he look to the source he saw his uncle with her little daughter in his arms.

-When you two were born your parents couldn't afford to keep both of you but they didn't want to leave one of you in an orphanage, so we decided to help them raise your sister-. His uncle said as he looks at his sister still in disbelief, while his aunt was approaching to them

-But how does she know that I'm her brother-. Nyerion asked and when his aunt hears the question she cannot hold a little grin and said.

-She always was a smart girl, always making questions and always looking at us, then one day about 3 years ago she asked us, why she looked so similar to her cousin, then we realized that at some point we have to tell her the truth, so we did it in that same moment, at first she was shocked but after a couple of days she understand and started to call her true parents-. After that the girl looks at him and hugged him.

-My name is Karliah Grand, from now on let's walk together and support each other brother-. With that said he corresponded the hug, but after the incident and despite the fact that he has a twin sister that make him very happy and feel less lonely, he started to become more and more lonely, his only friends where at the dojo, and only talked with them in training days, then due to the work of his uncle they started to move around the world but for the luck of the twins there was a dojo in every place that they moved in, leaving behind the dojo in Chile, they trained through six of the eight dojos excluding the one back in Chile where Nyerion trained for about 4 years under his grandfather eye.

The firs dojo and school that they were transferred to was in the US, They went to the Union academy for the whole year, and trained in the Wind dojo leaded by Henry Sensei the most happy of the seven masters trained by the elder and one of the first seven students of the seven styles, they made two friends in that dojo one girl named Alexa Bridges and a boy named Roy Smith, they were very good friend the 4 of them during the whole year, but they had to move to another country during the World Martial Arts Tournament, in which Nyerion and Karliah managed to get to the finals of their respective category but they couldn't assist to the fights due to the whole moving thing.

Then they traveled to China where they studied in the Red Dragon Institute and trained in the dojo of Fire leaded by Chang sensei the most brave of the seven master, they again made only two friends but keep contact with the other two they even were introduced, those two were a girl named Jing Fei, and a boy called Huo Jin, again they were friends for the whole year before being transferred again due to job, and again during the World Martial Arts Tournament.

This happened during six years, after the Fire dojo they trained in the UK dojo of Earth Leaded by Richard Sensei the most patient of the seven masters, their two friends this time where a girl named Carol Stewart and a boy named Joseph Ward, They studied in the Flag Middle school.

Then they trained in the Russian dojo of Water leaded by Boris sensei the calmest of the seven masters, their friend in this dojo where a boy named Alexei Zharkov and a girl named Alisa Olenev, while studying in the Stalingrad military school.

Then they trained in the Forest dojo of Brazil leaded by Gabriel sensei the most wise of the seven masters, their friends in this dojo where a girl named Bianca Andrade and a boy named Victor Moreno, and studying in eh Brazilian academy of Arts.

And the last dojo were they trained was the dojo of Light located in Australia leaded by Jordan sensei the most kind of the seven masters, their friends these time where twins just like them the girl name was Chloe Williams and the boy name was Daniel Williams, they also went to the Melbourne Scientific academy to study.

After six years of constant moving their uncle and aunt decided that it was about time to give them the writings of a house in Japan and bank account that their parents had made to him when they were born and send them in the Ptolemaios High School, and also because nearby the house was the last of the eight dojos, the dojo of the Darkness, also because the house in near the school, and it was bought many years ago for the twins grandfather, here is where the story starts.


	3. First Day New Friends Troubles & Fights

Chapter 1: First Day, New Friends, Troubles and Fights

 **6.45 A.M Karen and Nicolas place**

A young man with long hair was sleeping and snoring loudly, his hair loose and then a door slamming and a cheerful girl with a golden pajama and long and dark brown hair enters the room. That would been enough to wake up anyone but the young men was still sleeping, then the girl frustrated yells "BROTHER WAKE UP".

The young man surprised for the scream wakes up and fell from the bed hitting loudly the floor, then he lets out a grunt and slowly wakes up from the floor, then looks to the girl and sighs "Karen why you have to wake me up this early in the morning? The classes don't start until the 8.30" says the young boy.

Then Karen looks at him and says "because you have to make the breakfast, you know that I barely know how to cook and since we started moving out you were the one who always made it Nicolas you cannot be lazy" Karen was annoyed in some way since her brother was the only one who knows how to cook and she burned everything that she tried to make.

Nicolas then wakes up and rubbing his eyes makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face, then he goes to the kitchen and yell "what do you want for breakfast, we have enough stock for at least a month since yesterday we went to the market".

From her room Karen yells "I leave up to you to decide".

Nicolas Sighs and start searching in the fridge before he pulls out a bag of ham, a couple of eggs and tomatoes, then he puts the water to boil "well let's make a delicious breakfast".

He says before he starts to cut the tomatoes, then he starts to fry the eggs after that he puts on the tomatoes and starts to cut the ham before adding to the mix, then when the kettle stops he pulls out a black and a golden cup from the drawer above him, then he takes the skillet out of the fire and put on a dish before putting the toasts the omelet was in the skillet he made while the and the two tea cups in the table, then he shouts "KAREEEEEN THE BRAKFAST IS READY COME ON AND EAT BEFORE ITS COOL".

Then footsteps could loudly be heard before the young girl appears in the kitchen where Nicolas was already eating a toast, "not fair, you didn't wait for me".

Says the girl with a hint of annoyance "hey you just wake me up 30 minutes ago and went to the bathroom to prepare for school while I was cooking so don't complain".

Was the answer of her brother, then she sighs and take a seat in front of Nicolas "you know today is our third day here and I'm feeling that I have been in this house before".

Says Nicolas while take a sip of his tea "well I don't know about you but I was here for a year cause our uncle job, however don't you think this house it's too big just for two persons I mean, the house have 5 rooms, 3 with personal bathroom, a guest bathroom a big garden in the front and in the backyard 3 trees, an attic, a toolshed in the backyard and a kitchen a dining room and a living room".

Karen couldn't end because her brother interrupt her "don't ask me I don't know what is the mind of that old man, all what I know is that he bought short after marrying our grandma, well I end my breakfast I'm going to prepare to the school".

Said Nicolas looking at the clock that was marking 7.45 that means they have to leave in 15 minutes "just be quick you take a very long time for your hair even more than me".

She says to her brother who just could giggle "I know but not today I washed my hair yesterday" after 10 minutes Nicolas enters the living room wearing his uniform and his loose long hair was tied in a ponytail, then he looks to his sister who was watching T.V and says.

"Well sister shall we going, remember that we have to go to the principal office to get our schedule" Karen Nods and the two make their way to Ptolemaios High, but Nicolas thinks to himself " _I don't know this seems too familiar maybe after school I could search in the old boxes of the attic"_ then he put his earphones and starts to listen the playlist in his phone.

 **7.30 A.M Neil and Setsuna place**

The young raven haired boy groans under the sheets of his bed while he slowly wakes up and makes his way to the kitchen to eat his breakfast, then he found a note of his elder brother that says " ** _sorry had to leave early, extra work today and unfinished yesterday, Lyle it's coming today so please, please don't make a mess_** _"_ Setsuna sighs an thinks.

" _if he only did it the thinks when he have it would save he a lot of troubles, well let's see what we have to eat"_ then he open the fridge he pulls out the bottle of milk, the butter and the jelly then he prepares a couple of toast and takes a seat to eat while he listen some music, once he end his breakfast, he make his way to the school and thinks " _I don't know why but this day would be an interesting one"._

 **7.30 A.M Feldt and Christina House**

In the kitchen of the department was a pink haired girl eating a toast while she was watching the morning news, then she hear footsteps before her sister enters the kitchen and makes a coffee for herself "morning Chris".

Said Feldt who was looking at her sister, when Feldt was 4 years old her parents died in an Air accident and she was care by her aunt Sumeragi Lee Noriega who also is the Principal of Ptolemaios High School, even if Christina is her cousin she loves her and thinks of her like a sister.

"Ah, oh Good morning Feldt you sleep well" was the answer of Chris, a quick nod of the pink haired was the only answer.

"Where is mom" Chris asked Feldt.

"It's in the school it's seems that today where arriving two transfer students" Chris slowly takes a sip of her coffee and head to her room to change her clothes.

"Well I'm going to prepare myself for work I have to help Neil because he leave a lot of work yesterday good luck in the school" Feldt just nodded and then grab her bag and headed toward the school.

 **8.00 AM Ptolemaios High**

The twins were walking for the almost empty halls of the school, watching some students that were chatting and joking "they seem pretty happy" was the words of Karen".

"They look happy but there is fear in their eyes" was the answer of her brother, Karen look confused at her brother words.

"Fear? Fear to what?" she ask to her brother who was tapping his hips to the rhythm of the music.

"Fear of rejection, fear of not fitting, fear of the others opinion" was the answer of Nicolas, who collided with another student who was passing by and fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry let me help "he said giving a hand to red head student who rejected his aid and grunt to him saying.

"Be more careful the next time" with that said she went away.

"What's her problem" said Karen narrowing her eyes for the backlash of the girl.

"I don't know but we should get moving to the principal office" said Nicolas and Karen just nodded while the pair make their way to the office where a woman in his thirties looked at them and says.

"Enter the principal is waiting for you two" the twins nodded and enter the room where miss Sumeragi was sitting in her chair with her legs crossed and looking for the window before it notices that the twins where looking at her and then she says.

"You must be the Ojeda twins, please take a seat I been waiting for you two" the twins nodded before they take a seat and then Miss Sumeragi started to speak.

"For I can read in your files you have been studying in different countries, first Chile, your home country, then both were transferred to the US academy named the Union, then after a year were transferred again to the China academy named the red dragon, and then again after a year were transferred to the UK academy named the Flag, after a year, Again".

Said Miss Sumeragi bored of using the same phrase three times in a row "both were transferred to Russian academy named the Stalingrad academy, then were transferred to Brazil to the Brazilian Academy of Arts, and finally were transferred to the Australian Academy of Melbourne".

After that miss Sumeragi let out a little whistle before she proceed "and now you are here in the Ptolemaios Academy, for I can read Karen is very cheerful student and has no problem making friends and always keep high grades in the tests, but you mister Nicolas".

Say Miss Sumeragi looking at him in the eyes "you are a very lonely kid, despite the fact that you have good grades, and also here it says that you sometimes looks distracted, but you also take note of all that the teacher says, that's impressive, but you need friends and also need to be focused on the classes, and also your hair is not a problem always that you keep tied just like now".

After she said she took the intercom and says "Setsuna F. Seiei and Feldt Grace report to the principal office".

Setsuna was talking with his friends, the Haptism Twins, Saji Crossroad and Tieria Erde, the Haptism twins were complete opposite being, Allelujah was a calm and wise one always paid attention in classes while his brother Hallelujah was a noisy one who never do anything in classes but he always have good grades, Tieria was a silent type but also a good friend, they always could count with him to the class projects and Saji was a cheerful, always make the group smile, except for Setsuna who always was emotionless and inexpressive, but smile sometimes when Feldt is near, everyone in the group knew that he started to feel something for the pink haired, then they hear the intercom.

"Setsuna F. Seiei and Feldt Grace Report to the principal office", then Hallelujah says with a grin.

"What did you do this time little raven" Tieria slap him in the back of his head before saying.

"Maybe Miss Sumeragi needs him and Feldt for something, stop saying nonsense" Hallelujah rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah and remember is we are talking about Setsuna" said Allelujah with a hint of humor, Setsuna just sighs to the comments and make his way to the principal office.

At the same time Feldt was talking with her friends, the Smirnov twins, like the Haptism twins those two where totally different, while Marie was the calm type and always take the classes seriously, Soma was more the aggressive type and always was in trouble with the teachers, and Louise Halevy, she was a serious girl and also always keep her grades high since the middle school, they were chatting when the intercom says.

"Setsuna F. Seiei and Feldt Grace Report to the principal office", Feldt sighs before Marie says.

"It looks like your aunt needs you better go"

Feldt and Setsuna encountered in front of the office, looking at each other before Setsuna says "looks like miss Sumeragi need us so better not keep her waiting".

Setsuna knew that miss Sumeragi never has been of the patient type and the last one who made that to her ended in detention a whole week with mister Saachez, the poor guy never arrived late again, Feldt looked at Setsuna a slightly blush before nodding, Setsuna saw that little blush and a little smile draw in his face, when the pair enter the room, they saw that miss Sumeragi was in her seat while the twins were looking at them.

"Very well then Feldt, Setsuna they are the Ojeda twins, those two are going to be in your class from now on, I'm leaving they under your charge because you know the school and you will never give any kind of problem to them".

Then Feldt and Setsuna nodded before the twins stand up and stretch hand with them "I'm Karen Ojeda nice to meet you two".

She said stretching her hands to both of them, Setsuna stretched and just say "Setsuna F. Seiei" after that Feldt did the same but she said.

"I'm Feldt Grace it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we could hang along together" Karen Smile at Feldt, before her brother introduced himself, and as an old habit he put his hand on his chest and made a slight bow.

"My name is Nicolas Ojeda" that surprised everyone in the room except for his sister who just sighs and says.

"He always do that when he meet new people it's an old habit that our grandfather teach him and he cannot get rid of it".

"My, my and I was thinking that the gentleman and courtesy were dead" said Miss Sumeragi smiling.

"Well shall we go to classes the first period it's about to begin" said Feldt and a nod was the only answer that she need and all the group made his way toward the first class that was the Art class of Mister Ali Al Saachez the most crazy teacher of all the school but he always was happy and know everything about the art, in the way Feldt and Karen were talking about almost everything while Nicolas and Setsuna walked behind before Nicolas break the silence.

"Soooo do you like gundam?" with that question Setsuna was quite surprised and happy but he kept his poker face and his answer was.

"Well yeah I like gundam" then he and Setsuna started talking about gundams and what were they favorites, when they finally arrived at the classroom, the class already has started and mister Saachez was a little angry.

"So brats why you dare get late to my class?" was the only question that Mr. Saachez made and before Feldt or Setsuna could say anything, Nicolas Speak.

"I'm Sorry Mister…?"

"Saachez, name is Ali Al Saachez and I'm the Art teacher" was the answer of Mr. Saachez.

"I'm Sorry Mister Saachez but they were with us since we are new in the school and they were showing us the way here" said Nicolas with a serious look while he was looking in the eyes of Ms. Saachez, and then the teacher smiles and says.

"Well only for this time I'm going to spare them only because you two brats are new here Ms. And Mr.?"

Then Karen makes the introduction "I'm Karen Ojeda and this is my twin Nicolas we just started today".

Then Mr. Saachez smiles and says "go and grab your materials and take a seat we are in a free hour so show what you can do".

Then a big grin is drawn in Nicolas face and says "I'm gonna show you what I can do" then he take a seat near the window pulls out a game of color pencils a couple of drawing pencils and start making a drawing, while Karen grabs a box of crayons, before the class starts to whisper and then she starts to play with the colors, both of the twins were completely absorbed in their respective works and finish 10 minutes before the end of the class, while Nicolas was making a few details Karen calls Mr. Saachez who was watching the rest of the class works to show him her work, and when Mr. Saachez sees the work he only could let out a loud whistle before saying.

"What a beautiful piece of art you made here, you played with the colors, and make a beautiful set of landscapes, do you mind If I keep this" Karen Shook her head and says.

"Keep it if you want" then Mr. Saachez grins and says.

"Well you have an A for this magnificent piece, and now I'm going to check on your brother, who take my words as a challenge", Karen slowly nods and says.

"Well he always have been like that" Mr. Saachez grin grew as he slowly walks toward Nicolas and when he was at his side his eyes grew in amazement, Nicolas has make a Battle between Seven Warriors each of them with a different armor and in the upper side of the draw was another with an armor made of the others warriors armors and holding a scythe.

"Well I have to admit it kid" says Mr. Saachez placing a hand in Nicolas Shoulder.

"You really managed to impress me and this drawing it's just beautiful, you can feel the exact thinking of each warrior because her mask are just broken in half, Ojeda you have an A+, well deserved brat" all the class star to whisper and then the bell sounds and while all the students made their way out of the class Nicolas just ignored it and he says.

"If you want to keep it, it's yours since you are the warrior with red armor" Mr. Saachez was surprised for that and looks at the draw with attention.

"So you draw me, and you managed to capture my essence, but I have to ask why me?" Nicolas just shrugged and says.

"Because I feel your challenge and I want that you Mr. Saachez make part of my style of art, I'm going to make another drawing when I know all of the teachers" Mr. was very curious about that and ask.

"And why would you do that?" Nicolas just Smiles and Says.

"Because every teacher has a different way of make the things and everyone deserves a little appreciation of his or her students, it's an old habit it's my way to say thanks for everything you do for us the students".

Mr. Saachez just smile and pat him in the back "well kid I will be waiting for that for now you should go your next class it's about to begin and I don't want to see you in detention".

Nicolas smiles and walk out while Mr. Saachez was thinking _"that kid sure have talent I'm wonder how he managed to do this draw in so short time, I have to keep an eye on him the next time_ " outside of the Classroom, where his sister, Setsuna and Feldt who were waiting for him, and they walk together to the next class.

 **12.00 P.M Ptolemaios High Lunchtime**

After the third period Nicolas was preparing his stuff for the lunch, he pulled out a lunchbox, his sketchbook and his old mechanical pencil and was heading outside of the classroom when he was intercepted by his sister who was with Feldt and Setsuna was behind "where are you going?"

Was the question of his sister "I'm going to the roof to eat my lunch, can at least have my lunch…"

He was interrupted by Karen who said "no you're not going to have your lunch alone, you're coming with us to meet the group of friends of Setsuna and Feldt".

A loudly sigh was the only answer that Karen needs and they made their way to roof, ironically the same place where he wanted to eat, but in their way they crossed paths with the same red haired girl that they meet in the morning, she was about to say something to Setsuna, who just ignored her and keep his way leading the twins with Feldt at his side, Nicolas looked to the girl and then approach to Setsuna "do you know her?"

Setsuna eyes narrow a little before he answer the question "Nena Trinity, she is someone who you should avoid, she is known for using the people and doesn't have any friends because for her they are just tools".

Was the answer of Setsuna "but her brother says that she just started to be that way when she entered the middle-school, he says that she used to be a kind and caring one to those who really she cares, but then she suddenly changes and become the girl of which we are talking about".

Feldt ended Setsuna words, and the twins eyes widen in realization, and then Karen make the Question "are you two dating".

Setsuna and Feldt widen in surprise while Feldt have a slight blush, Setsuna was speechless and both look in different ways as they reached the last group of stairs "N…No I mean".

Both saying that at the same time just make the things worse and Karen couldn't help but to giggle a bit "ok, ok I understand you two are not dating".

"Yet" said Karen in a low whisper "and don't have feelings for each other, don't talk more about this".

Setsuna and Feldt sighed in relief as they reached the roof and where it was both groups sitting in the floor while everyone was eating and talking cheerfully, the Nicolas walk towards the far corner near the fence of the roof and start to eat and draw, the group look at him and then look at Setsuna who looks at Karen and asks "is he always like that?"

Karen looks at his brother worried in some way "not always, give him some time, and also it looks like something is bothering him, I know him and he only do that when something bothers him, maybe tomorrow or during the week he will eat with us".

The group was looking at her and then nod "by the way my name is Karen Ojeda and the guy drawing and eating near the fence is my twin Nicolas".

All the group except for Tieria and Hallelujah, welcomed her and she seats and start to eat, "whoa that looks weird what are you eating Karen".

Marie asks with curiosity "noodles with tomato sauce" was the answer.

"But that doesn't look like sauce" Soma replies.

"It have tuna, tomato, and sauce with pieces of olive, oregano, lemon and merken" all in the group except for Setsuna and Tieria had a curious looks.

"Merken? What is that?" asked Allelujah and everyone nods.

"It's a kind of chili pepper that is only sold in Chile it's not very strong but with the right amount create a marvelous flavor" everyone was skeptical about that until Saji decided to ask for a taste of that sauce.

"Can I taste a little?" was the question and his answer was a spoon and Karen saying "sure try with your rice".

Then Saji did that and when he tasted his eyes were widen for the weird mix of flavors "it's delicious".

With that said everyone in the group even Tieria take a bit of the sauce all of them were surprised by the delicious flavor "did you create this sauce Karen? Because I want the recipe".

Said Tieria but Karen shook her head and says "it was my brother he always was good in cooking since we started moving out due to our uncle job".

She says making the whole group to look at Nicolas who was drawing and haven't noticed that the group was looking at him and 3 guys approaching him, the group eyes widen in surprise when they saw the three guys near him.

"Michael Trinity and his group, problems are nearby" when the guys including Saji were about to stand up Karen makes a motion with her hand to tell them to stop, the guys looked at her curious.

"Just sit down and watch what happen when you try to bully a member of the dojo of the seven elements" everyone in the group was curious about that, they have heard about that dojo but they never met a member of said dojo.

The three bullies approached Nicolas who was drawing and didn't notice them until Michael talks "So you're the new kid huh, you don't look like a threat but I'm still gonna settle the things right now".

Grabbing Nicolas by the neck of his uniform he pulled high "give me your money weakling" Nicolas just looks Michael in the eyes with fierce and determination and then for the surprise of the three bullies and the group except for his sister he disappeared.

"Where did he go, where the hell did he go" yelled Michael and turn around to see that him was right behind of his friends but without his uniform vest that was still in Michael hands, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Elemental Martial Arts, Darkness Style shadow step" was all what he says before saying "Forest Style, paralyzing touch".

With that said he just touched the joints of the right arm of one of the bullies and the left arm of the other one leaving the useless, the two were scared as they looked at him while he was looking at Michael "who the hell are you?"

"He looked at the two bullies who were grabbing their arms and say to them with a serious tone resembling a military instructor "don't worry it's not permanent the effect will disappear within 5 to 10 minutes but correct your path now that you still have time or you are going to regret in the future it's just a warning, and now go away".

The two bullies looked at each other and then ran away down the stairs still grabbing their arms "HOW YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO MY SUBORDINATES".

Michael yells throwing a punch toward him but to his surprise the punch was blocked without problem "Mmmm really subordinates, not even friends".

Nicolas says with a sad tone "you also lost your path, but you still have time to do the right things and be a good person" said with a little smile.

"JUST GET LOST PUNK I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU" Michael yells to him, and then he sighs avoiding one punch after another and also kicks.

"It's seems like I'm gonna use that" the group was surprised of watching him avoiding every hit without any problem and they look back at Karen who was thinking.

 _"_ _It's looks like he is gonna use that "sigh" but he doesn't have any other choice"_ after that she gained a concerned look, but to her surprise he didn't use what she was thinking.

"Darkness Style, Disappear" said that he disappeared of sight Michael was looking for him and yelling.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART" he then reappeared wearing his uniform vest and was looking at Michael's Eyes, when he was about to punch him then he says.

"You are suffering, you feel excluded, you are afraid of being alone, that's the reason of your attitude, you are afraid of losing all and not having anyone who could help you, if you want I could be your friend, and a true friend but before that happens you need to rearrange your path and be more the way that you should" Michael was frozen in place because all the truth that the new kid was saying, then a single tear drop of his eyes and he run away from him, all in the group was surprised even his sister who was thinking.

 _"_ _Why he wouldn't use that technique"_ but her thoughts were interrupted for Feldt who was asking.

"So your brother is member of the dojo of the seven elements?" Karen then said.

"He an me are part of the dojo but his rank it's way more high than all of mine" the group was curious while Nicolas was again eating and drawing while his mind was in other place.

"Rank what are you talking about" asked Marie.

"Let me answer that" said Tieria who was looking at Nicolas with curiosity.

"While he was fighting I made a few research in my laptop and found that the dojo of the seven elements has seven different styles and every one of the belongs to an element, the seven elements are, Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Forest, Light and Darkness, and the grade level unlike the rest of the martial arts of the worlds don't use belts".

Everyone in the group was surprised at that fact "they use ranks, the first one is Novice, then we have Squire then Soldier, Rider, Knight, Wizard, King and Dragon being this one the equivalent of black belt and is divided in one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten Fangs, here it says that there are students mainly focused in one and max two stiles, but there are few that are centered in the seven styles".

All the group was surprised "whoa, and what styles do you practice Karen?"

Asked Allelujah still impressed "well I'm King rank in Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Forest and also One Fang Dragon in light and I'm going to start this year in Darkness" the group eyes widen even more.

"That's very impressive and what are your brother ranks?" Said Hallelujah with a hint of mock in his tone but also a little of fear.

"Well he is One Fang Dragon in all the styles except for darkness where he is Four Dragon Rank", all the guys in the group immediately knew what that means.

"Is better to keep him in his good side" said Setsuna with a little of fear in his monotone voice.

"Well he has been a loner since he lost our parents" Karen said.

"Wait, you two were not raised together?" asked Feldt with a worried tone and Karen shook his head.

"No, I was raised for our uncles due to monetary problems in the family our parents barely could allow themselves to raise one of us but they always called, but my brother never knew about me until the day when we lost our parents" all of the group looked at Nicolas who was finished eating and still keep drawing.

"I know that this is delicate matter but what happen" Karen sighs already accustomed to that question due to her similar experience in the other schools.

"Well he was a cheerful kid, but always enjoyed the loneliness but also he had a lot of friends and since he was 6 he entered the dojo of the seven for his own will, but when we have 10 our parents have decided to reveal him that he had a sister, but that never could happen" she said in a very sad tone.

"What happened" asked Setsuna, his answer was a sad sigh and then Karen proceed with her story

"Three thieves enter the house where he and our parents used to live, our father managed to knock down one of the thieves and our mother another but the third shoot her and our father grabs a sword that he had hidden and kill the two unconscious thieves before rush at the third one but then the third one shoot but our father stabbed him right through the heart, then my brother wakes up for the noises and when he saw that scene he went crying to an old dresser in which our father kept all kind of poisons and he took all of them and mix them after drinking that mix leaving him unconscious, yes our father was an specialist in poisons, the doctors never figured how he could survive that, he has been making blood test since then and it looks like his blood is clean but he keep doing it I don't know why" Karen end saying before someone says.

"That's because in case that you or anyone needs a transfusion my blood can be of help" the group turn around to see that Nicolas was still behind all of them.

"Can I ask you something Nicolas" Marie says.

"Two things, first just call me Nico or Nicolas if you prefer, second you can make your questions" was Nicolas answer "well um Nico, why did you say to correct their paths to those bullies? They don't deserve that kindness".

Nicolas looking into the sky says "because the Elder of the dojo the founder of the style teach me that everyone could correct their paths he always says this to me "you can see the truth in a person eyes, remember this If you see o know that a person is stranded or its far from his true way help them to make the right things, the little things could make a big difference in the future" that's why every time, someone bother me or try to be an annoyance I see the truth in their eyes and tell them the words that they true desire to hear".

Everyone smile after hearing that, before Hallelujah put his around the neck of Nicolas "well it looks like the lunch it's about to end how about we pack our things and head to our classrooms, however Ojeda that sauce that you made was delicious could you teach me how to do it" Nicolas just smiled and nod.

"Ok, ok I'm gonna teach you and everyone else in the group that want to learn it" Hallelujah smiled and then the group split with everyone taking separate ways.

 **12.45 P.M Ptolemaios High Science Class**

Nena Trinity was really bored in the class, she hated the school and her only entertainment method was searching some guy who she could use to her purposes, he was looking through the class looking for her next victim, while her eyes wonder around the classroom she was thinking about who would be.

"M _aybe Johnny na he was way to disciplined, maybe Kenny na he was very stupid and easy to manipulate, maybe Kiba na he always is like an animal_ " then her eyes were centered in Nicolas the new guy, she had two encounters with him in this day and found that maybe he could be a perfect idiot to manipulate, then a huge grin spread in her face as she thinks.

 _"_ _Prepare yourself Nicolas Ojeda you are going to fall at my feet",_ Nicolas sense a shiver down his spine and then he thinks.

" _I have a bad feeling about this but maybe it's nothing"_ then he returned to take notes while his mind was away

 **15.30 Home Time**

"So you're going to see the doctor Vashti, I was hoping that you could go with me to the Darkness Dojo" said Karen with a hint of disappoint in her voice.

"I'm sorry sis I really need those exams, and doctor Vashti is the only one who I haven't see and also he is an specialist in this matter, however I'm not interested in joining the dojo soon maybe for the tournament but for now I'll pass, see you at home" saying that Nicolas make his way towards the Hospital were doctor Vashti worked, while his sister just sighed.

"Well better get moving" when she saw something that catch her eye, Nena Trinity following her brother well not following, stalking is the word that should describe that **.**

"Well she gonna be very surprised and maybe my brother could help her" with that said she makes her way towards the dojo, while the rest of the group went to their respective clubs, the Smirnov Twins were in the Athletic team, While Louise was in the math club, Saji, Tieria, Allelujah and Hallelujah went home with Setsuna while she make her way to the dojo

Meanwhile Nicolas was walking toward the hospital but he could sense the presence of his stalker, he made a little glimpse and saw Nena Trinity who was following him through the streets, then he sighed and enter to the park what was at his right, when Nena Followed to her surprise he has been gone and she growls "were the hell did that guy went".

She continue looking for him for a couple of minutes then she sigh in frustration and decided to go home, then from a nearby tree a young man jumps a sighs in relief seeing that his stalker had gone and says to himself.

"If she do this tomorrow, and the day after I'm going to talk to her" he was a very shy guy when comes to talk to girls of his same age that's why he decided to give her two more days before talking with her, after that he made his way toward the hospital and when he enter he went straight to talk with the receptionist who ask him.

"How can I help you?" then Nicolas look at her and answer.

"I'm looking the doctor Ian Vashti" the receptionist look at him and then says.

"Do you have an appointment?" he then grabs a paper out of his bag and handed to the receptionist who read it and then says.

"He is waiting for you, third floor the fourth room to the right" then Nicolas go to the elevator press the button to the third floor but just before the door opens he can hear a voice who says.

"hold the elevator" then he grabs the door before it closes and a man of 24 years old with brown hair shoulder length and a woman with very long and brown hair too about the same age both carrying a big pile of papers enters the elevator then the door closes behind them.

"Whoa you saved us young man" was all what the man could say.

"Neil I told you to make this paperwork yesterday the investigations are all messed up with the analysis and we have a lot of work to do" Nicolas was watching at the pair and then asks.

"What floor?" the woman looks at him.

"Oh eh to the third floor please" Nicolas just stand still and answer.

"Well we're going to the same floor so don't worry" when the elevator reaches its destination the three walk out and headed to the surprises of the three to the office of Dr. Vashti.

"Well its looks like we were heading to the same destination it isn't true Christina" says Neil who had a smile in his face, Christina just sighs and says.

"You boy could help us knocking the door please" Nicolas raise an eyebrow and knock the doo.

"By the way my name is Nicolas Ojeda" then the door open to show a man in his nearly forty.

"Aaah you must be Nicolas come in and you two as well" with that said Nicolas enters the room followed by Neil and Christina.

"Neil and Christina Start to order the paper I need those investigations quickly" the pair nodded while they leave the piles in the desk take a seat and start to separate the papers then the Dr. looks at Nicolas who was standing in front of him.

"Well Nicolas I have heard of you, you really had luck with that thing, but let's take the samples I'm going to need two samples of blood, are you okay with that" Nicolas just nod while he was rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, then Ian pulls out a couple of syringes of 50 ml.

"Well this maybe will hurt a little but this is needed" then the doctor put the syringe in his arm and star to drain the blood, after taking both samples he smiles and says.

"Well it looks clean to me but let me make a couple of test and I will call you when I have any result, are you okay with that" Nicolas just nodded and give him his number before he leaves the hospital, while Neil and Christina were stuck under the piles of paper.

"That was the kid of the..." Neil was about to ask but was interrupted by Ian.

"Yeah he is the kid that drink about 50 doses of different poisons, no one between the doctors who study his blood had find any clue but I'm gonna do it, I'm still owe to his father" Ian had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you knew his father?" Christina asked.

"Yeah he was a master in everything related to poisons, and also one of the few chromatic master with the ten fangs dragon rank he and his wife were the most kind people that I've ever met, I'm still owe him my life even if he is not anymore in this world" Neil was a bit curious about that and ask.

"Do you owe him your life how is that possible" Ian just laughed and then answer.

"Maybe in some other moment I will tell you the story but for now keep organizing that paperwork" Neil nodded with a smile while he was thinking.

"N _ow that I think he was wearing the uniform of Ptolemaios High maybe he and Setsuna could be good friends, because they are way to similar"_

 **8.00 P.M Trinity Brothers Place**

Johan was making the dinner while waiting for his brother and sister because they always got home late in the night, he knew that Michael usually hangs around with his friends until late and Nena always was with some boy that she picked up, but today was different, he was very surprised when he hear the door opening and he sees his sister Nena entering first followed by Michael.

"What happened to you two it's very unusual to see you two coming home early?" Johan sked with surprise but the answer was a big growl coming from Michael and a grunt from Nena.

"Okay as you two wish I'm not gonna ask anything more, go and wash your hands the dinner is almost ready".

After he said that Nena and Michael headed towards their respective room to drop their bags and then went to the bathroom to wash their hands and then take a seat in the kitchen table where Johan puts the dishes, glasses a bottle of Pepsi and the dinner that was fried fish with French fries and salad, then everyone started to eat and Nena and Michael muttered something that Johan hears.

"That boy I'm gonna get it tomorrow that's for sure".

"That bastard could see through my eyes that's bullshit" Johan raises an eyebrow and then ask.

"Something to do with the new student?" Michael and Nena eyes widen in surprise and then Michael says.

"I'm not going to go school tomorrow I need to think some things, thanks for the food" Michael end his dinner and stands and head toward his room and lock the door then a loud punch is heard and Johan Sighs.

"Well better let him be for now and you Nena what's the matter you want that the new student be your toy, am I wrong?" Nena eyes narrow and then she stand and headed toward her room.

"I hit the spot" Johan says lowly as he sighs but he thinks.

 _"_ _Why that boy names it sounds familiar"_ then he ends his dinner wash the dishes and go to his room to study"

 **8.30 P.M Setsuna and Neil Place**

While Setsuna was eating a cup of instant noodles he was listening music and doing the homework that Mr. Aker leave to the class and then he noticed that Haro was rolling for the floor and then it says.

"Neil not coming, Neil not coming" then Setsuna says.

"He have a lot of work to do with Dr. Vashti so I guess he will be coming home late today", then Haro rolls towards Neil room and stay still in front of the door, Setsuna sighs as he end his homework and headed to his room to play Assassin's Creed Black flag for a while before he goes to sleep.

 **8.30 P.M Feldt and Christina Place**

Feldt just sighs because her sister wasn't arrived yet and then she says.

"Guess she has a lot of work to do, well better eat something and sleep for tomorrow".

Then Feldt goes to the kitchen makes herself a few omelets with rice, after she ate she wash the dish that she used and leave a few leftovers to Cristina and headed to her room to sleep.

 **8.00 P.M Karen and Nicolas Place**

"That was tougher that I was expecting to be Hanzo sensei it's sure a strict one".

Said Karen while she entered the house and could see that the dinner was in the kitchen table but her brother wasn't nearby, she eat her dinner and then proceed to search her brother around the house, he wasn't in his room or in the guests rooms, he wasn't in the backyard or the toolshed and either in the attic the she thought.

"W _ere could be now, where"_ an idea crosses her mind and she went running to the second floor room open the window and jump to the roof of the house and started to search her brother, then she sees a long haired figure sitting alone in the second floor roof with his hair loose and waving in the wind while was watching the night sky, then she sigh sand says.

"You always enjoyed doing this" then he watch her sister and ask.

"Doing what?" Karen just giggled.

"You know what I'm talking about, get on the roof in the night to watch the stars while you drink juice or soda".

Then he laughs a little and then look his left hand in which he had 6 pictures of different girls and his expression turns to a smile to a sad one.

"You're still thinking about them don't you" He just nod a little and she sighs.

"You know that all of that girls just used you well maybe the first not but she didn't try to fight for you, she just walk away because her father's hate you, it's time to let go all, don't be stuck in the past just let them go, I'm pretty sure that you're going to find the right girl, it's just matter of time" he looked at her sister who has a worried and sad expression in her eyes.

"Maybe you are right it's time to let them go, but I'm not sure if I could be able to love again not after the three that manipulated me and the last that was sincere but I leave her without looking back" Karen eyes narrowed.

"Those three are just a bunch of bitches they used you and the last one she didn't bother in try to reach you, she just cried for a while and then she forgot you, just keep moving I know that you will find the right girl soon".

Then he smiled and keep looking into the sky, before he pull out an old zippo from his jacket and light fire to the pictures and he looked while they were burn in his hands and then it throw all into the air and a small blow of wind take them away from him while were consumed to ashes.

"You could go to sleep if you want I'm gonna stay a little longer here" Karen nod with a smile and headed to her room while her brother was sitting in the roof and started to listen music for half an hour and then went to his room, prepared his things to the next day and went to sleep.

Author Note: i made a few corrections as one guest suggested, sorry if that make troubles, but i guess this way is better to read and more easy, waiting for reviews


	4. New Friends and Redemption

Chapter 2: New Friends and Redemption

 **6.30 A.M Karen and Nicolas Place**

The young boy was about to get of the bed, when the door of his room slammed, causing him to fall face to the floor.

"KAREEEEEEEN!" he yells in anger cause his sister abrupt intromission in his room "I told you yesterday that never do that again, and also that I was to get up early from now on" he says while he stands and then slaps his sister in the back of her head.

"Owww! How rude to hit your cute sister in the back of his head" says Karen overacting "anyway what are you gonna do for breakfast?" she asks while playing with her hair.

Nicolas just raise an eyebrow "Me? No, no, no, no, dear sister today it's your turn to cook" was his answer while headed toward the bathroom "and please, do something simple and don't set up on fire, the kitchen or the house" he says before closing the bathroom door and, the sound of the water coming out of the shower can be heard.

"Tch! It looks like today I gonna have to cook, well let's see what I can do" she says nervously, because she never could cook well, and her brother always tried to teach her how to make at least something edible, she still remember when she cook for the first time and her brother makes a big and disgusting expression, at the same time he point somewhere far away and when she looks, he spit it to the dish, then he decided that he will cook from that day on, and also he always tried to teach her but always ended with some kind of poisonous pasta or she set the kitchen on fire, when she reached the kitchen she started to search for ingredients, she cut an onion in little pieces, while the water was boiling to serve the tea, the she started to make some toasts and then prepared a mashed avocado with onion and lemon and put it in the kitchen table and then she proceed to serve the tea, once she finished she went to the bathroom to see if her brother have ended his shower, when she checked that the bathroom was empty she entered and started to prepare herself for the school, when she finished she went to the kitchen, just to find her brother waiting for her staring blankly for the window.

"So this time you waited for me" she says snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well yeah, this time you made the breakfast and it's just fair that I wait for you" he says while his sister take her usual seat in front of him "and also I have to admit that this looks great, it's looks like my little sister is finally learning how to make an edible food" he says with humor just to obtain a toast in the face.

"How rude I know, that I barely can cook and that you tried to teach me but always ended in the same way, so this time I tried something more simple" she said making a baby face.

Nicolas put the toast in his dish and then stand up and go to hug his sister "I know I was just kidding don't be like that, besides I'm not always gonna be with you that's why I was trying to teach you and I will keep trying until you make a delicious food or we graduate".

She was surprised by the hug, since her brother barely shows any emotion and less towards her but she just accepted the hug and says "then I have to do my best to learn and try to cook like you brother" she says with a big smile.

Then he release her from the hug and return to his seat and ended his breakfast, a few moments later they were heading towards the school.

 **7.15 A.M Neil and Setsuna Place**

Setsuna slowly wakes up while he hear a little knock in his door, when he opens he sees that Haro was rolling at his feet saying "Neil Wake up, Neil Wake up".

Setsuna the sighs and says "if I were you I will don't expect that he wakes up soon" he steps outside of Neil room and could hear soundly snoring "how someone could sleep like him he just sleep likes a log and snores like a bear" then Setsuna headed to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

While he was preparing himself a bowl with cereal and milk he stare blankly through the window and thinks in one little pink haired girl "Feldt" he mutters with a little smile.

Then Haro start to jump around him flapping his ears saying "Setsuna likes Feldt, Setsuna likes Feldt" Setsuna slightly blush at the statement of the little robot while keeping his emotionless face.

 _"_ _Well Haro and Karen are right I like Feldt, and it's obvious sometimes, the guys know about that but they keep my secret, I wonder if she feels the same way towards me_ _ **(A/N: isn't that obvious ¬¬**_ **)** _maybe I could ask her that goes out with me, maybe those two could help me but prefer to wait a little more"._

While he was lost in his thoughts, Lyle appeared from behind whisper in Setsuna ear "soo you like Feldt?"

Setsuna was caught out off guard and jumped a little causing all the milk remaining in the bowl to drop in the table, while he tried to clean he launch a deadly stare to Lyle who slightly raise his hands and move backward, then Setsuna sighs and says "well yeah I like her". He says with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Then what is stopping you from go and tell how do you fell about her" asks Lyle with a little smirk.

"The only thing stopping me is that I don't know how she feel about me, and I hate to admit it but I'm afraid of her rejecting me" Setsuna said with a little hint of sadness while Lyle almost off the chair where he was sitting.

"Then I can't do anything to help you little brother, this just depends on you and maybe a little in your friends" said Lyle with a kind smile in his face.

"Can I ask you something Lyle" Setsuna said staring blankly at the mirror that show it was the 7.40 A.M and then watched through the window.

"What is it?" Was the answer of his brother.

"How you felt when you asked Anew to go out in a date with you?" The Question caught him off guard and he really fell off the chair this time.

"Well to be honest I also was afraid in the same way that you are now, but when we started dating, I discovered that she felt the same way towards me and I was so happy when she accepted to be my girlfriend that I almost was jumping in one leg of happiness" said Lyle with a smile remembering how he met Anew and how all the things started to go after his declaration.

"Well thanks for the help and the talk Lyle but I have to go to school, see you later or maybe not" said Setsuna heading to the door and the heading towards the school.

Lyle just sighs "well in some point he will have no other choice that confess her his feelings or otherwise he could lose her forever, better be rejected than see your beloved one with another".

Meanwhile Neil that has heard all the little chat returned to his room to keep sleeping a while, then he thinks " _Lyle is right Setsuna maybe you will be afraid at the beginning but once you say your feelings a big weight will be released of your shoulders and your heart, just do it without regrets"_.

 **7.30 A.M Christina and Feldt Place**

Feldt slowly opened her eyes while sunrays enter his room, she let out a sigh and then wake up heading toward the bathroom to prepare herself for the school, 10 minutes later she got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

" _Karen noticed that I feel something towards Setsuna, and she is right but I'm way too shy to tell him what I feel maybe she and the girls could help me with this"_ while she was thinking and eating she watch the clock and see that it was marking the 7.55 A.M, then she snaps of her daydreaming finished her breakfast and make her way to the door to head toward the school, still thinking about her feelings toward Setsuna, she and he knew each other for a few years, they had been friends for the last 6 years since he helped her when the other girls in the class make fun of her pink hair, he was her very first true friend and always helped her when she was in trouble, then she met the Smirnov twins and they make good friends while Setsuna met the Haptism twins and Tieria, then the group grew until they met Saji and Louise, the group always hanged around, but she always liked Setsuna company because she felt like she really could count with him, and about a year ago she started to feel something for the raven-haired boy and she always wondered if he feels the same way towards her.

 **7.45 A.M Haptism Twins and Tieria Place**

"WOOOOOAH IT'S TOO LATE!" Tieria and Allelujah could hear Hallelujah running and cursing while he was preparing himself to the school, then he appeared in the kitchen and take a drink of milk.

"Why do you two didn't wake me today?" Hallelujah asked with anger.

"We seriously tried but you didn't wake up" was the answer of Tieria.

 **30 Minutes Ago Hallelujah Room**

"HALLELUJAH WAKE UP" Allelujah was screaming loud enough to wake even a hibernating bear, but his brother didn't move.

"He's not gonna wake up with that" said Tieria with an evil grin in his face while he bring a bucket of cold water and a couple of petards, then he empty the bucket of cold water in Hallelujah face but he not even flinch a little.

"Mmmm, that's weird he always wake up with that, do you think that he is dead" Allelujah asked with a hint of preoccupation, before Hallelujah snores.

"He is fine but he's not gonna wake up soon, better leave him sleep and wait until he wakes up in his own" said Tieria in disappointment that his try of waking him up didn't work a bit.

"Well better get ready for the school and go to breakfast" said Allelujah, while the pair went out of the room.

 **Present Time Dining Room**

"So that's why I wake up wet to the bone" said Hallelujah a little annoyed "but I have to give you credit Tieria is the first time that you try to make a prank to me" He said with humor while sip his milk glass.

"So, when are you two going to ask the Smirnov twins to go out in a date" Said Tieria catching for surprise the Twins who were drinking their milk glasses while he make the answer almost causing that they to choke with the milk, Tieria couldn't help but just to giggle a bit "guess I hit the spot".

"What's with the sudden question" Said Hallelujah still coughing a bit, while his brother was hitting his chest to end the choking.

"Well I'm just a bit curious with your current relationship with them" was the answer of Tieria.

"Well don't expect that too soon we still don't have the enough confidence to ask them that" said Allelujah cleaning his vest with a cloth.

"Well when Setsuna ask Feldt to go out in a date with him, we are going to invite them for a date" said Hallelujah and the three of them looked at each other.

"Well that probably will happen this year I'm pretty sure about that" Said Tieria while the group ended their breakfast and headed out of the house and then towards the school.

 **7.30 A.M Trinity Brothers Place**

Johan was eating alone his breakfast while Nena was preparing herself for the school, and due to the fact that Michael didn't want to go to the school today, he was alone in his thoughts until Nena arrives and started to eat.

"So you're gonna try to catch that boy today again I guess" Johan asked Nena who just look at him and narrow her eyes, Johan just sighed at that.

 _"_ _I'm going to catch him today and make him fall at my feet"_ was the only thing that Nena was thinking when she and her brother ended their breakfast and headed toward the school.

 **8.00 A.M Ptolemaios High Halls**

Karen and Nicolas were in their lockers storing their book due to the fact that their first class was Physical Training, then Setsuna approached them and started to speak.

"Nicolas Ojeda can I talk with you for a moment" Setsuna said in his usual emotionless tone but hiding a little embarrassment.

"Setsuna I told you to and the guys yesterday to call me Nicolas or Nico if you prefer" said Nicolas with a joking tone which almost surprise her sister "but well what do you want to talk about?" Asked him to Setsuna.

"Let's go with the rest of the group before this isn't something easy to say" Said Setsuna making a motion with his hand to Nicolas that he follow immediately.

Karen just sighed because her brother leave her alone, but almost immediately that the pair left Feldt appeared behind her and cough almost scaring the Girl, if it wasn't for her training with surprises attack courtesy of Gabriel Sensei she had jumped for the fright.

"Feldt you scared me" Said Karen taking a little breath.

"Karen can I ask you for some advice" Feldt asked nervously while Karen tilted her head to the left and smile.

"Let's go with the girls and then you could ask advice for all of us" Said Karen while Feldt nodded and then they headed toward the group who were eagerly talking.

Meanwhile Setsuna and Nicolas were talking with the guys "So what's the big deal with that, just go straight and ask her if she wants to go out with you" Said Hallelujah with an obviously mockery tone.

"Said the guy who is Incapable of ask Soma Smirnov to go out with him" said Tieria with sarcasm while Hallelujah just blush and shoot a killer look to Tieria before look away.

"Guys calm down we're trying to help Setsuna not to bring up obvious things" Said Saji trying to keep the tense atmosphere between the two guys, who then just sighed and nodded.

"Well I was just listening as always do but I can see that none of you guys could give him a proper advice" Said Nicolas making that the guys looked at him with an assassin look causing a sweat drop in the back of his head.

"Well then, what do you suggest him to do, OH GREAT GURU OF THE DATES!" Stated Allelujah making Saji and Hallelujah to burst in laugh while Tieria just grinned.

Nicolas just sighed in frustration before he started to talk "First of all: Never go and say straight your feelings to her, which surely will scare her and then will be afraid of looking at you, but not in all the cases sometimes that surely will work, as for you Hallelujah it's looks like Soma is the type of girl that likes to go straight to the point" the group was listening carefully every word that went out of his mouth, while Hallelujah jaw almost dropped for that last sentence "Second Point: try to be romantic with her, that in most cases work perfectly, you just be nice towards her show her that you always will be there to help her, for you Allelujah that will work perfectly" Everyone looked at Allelujah and he just nodded taking note in his mind "Third: Wait for the prefect opportunity to say her your feelings, try to not stutter but if you do or if you are shy, don't said it straight try to use other forms of telling her your feelings, Tieria for I can see in your eyes you are the shy type and also you like someone but you have fear of telling her, you and Setsuna could use my advices or just make it happen the way you consider efficient" Tieria was very shocked and his jaw dropped wide open, everyone except for Nicolas who was still bearing his Military face.

"Okay, let me see if I get it all, First never say it straight that I love her, Second try to be romantic and always show her that I will be there for her and third wait for the perfect opportunity to say her my feelings, got it" Said Setsuna while he was still with his emotionless face "but how I can invite her to a date with me?"

"I can help with that" Said Saji and all looked up to him "don't be shy or straight, just act the way you usually do with her, then ask her if she had plans for any day off we get, if her answer is no then ask her if she want to go to an X place with you, if her answer is yes ask her if she has some day free and ask her if she want to go out with you to an X Place" everyone listened every word of Saji and take mental notes.

"I cannot expect less of Saji the only one who managed to get the fiercest girl in all the school" Said Hallelujah wrapping his left arm around Saji neck.

"Nothing less, and nothing more" Said Allelujah with a big smile "by the way Tieria, who is the girl you like?" the question made Tieria blush and look in other direction.

"M…Mi…Mileina Vashti" Answered Tieria surprising the whole group.

"Really, I wasn't expecting that our little Tieria had a crush on someone a year younger than him" said Hallelujah trying to mock Tieria.

"Guys calm down, and also I think that you and she would be a perfect match" Said Setsuna with a little smile causing to everyone in the group except for Nicolas dropped their jaws.

"Guys I think I'm getting crazy, did I just saw Setsuna smiling" Asked Hallelujah still looking at the Raven-Haired boy.

"I think that all of us saw that" Said Saji rubbing his eyes while Allelujah and Tieria were both speechless.

Nicolas just was there watching the whole scene before he interrupt and asks "well now all of you know how you must do the things right?" Nicolas asked with a serious tone and everyone looked at him snapping themselves of the shock of watching Setsuna smile and then everyone nodded.

At the same time the girls were talking about how could help Feldt.

"Well what can we do girls?" Asked Karen looking at the girls who were thinking about the guys they liked.

"Well if were for me just wait until he Straight tells the feelings that he have for you" said Soma with decision in his voice.

"Well only because you're the type that goes just straight to the point and also the fact that Hallelujah is that kind of guy, if were for me I just wait and see if he became more romantic with me" Said Marie making Soma blush while she look to the other side.

"But if I was in that situation I prefer a romantic situation and that he could tell me his feelings one way or another but not in directly" Said a voice behind the group that also startled the group a little.

"Mileina!" Said Feldt hugging the young brunette "How is your cold, are you feeling better?" Feldt Asked her.

"Well I'm feeling better but I need to hurry and catch up with the classes" Said the young girl who then looks at Karen "By the way who is she?" She asked.

"My name is Karen Ojeda I started yesterday along with my twin brother Nicolas, who is now talking with the boys about I don't know what kind of nonsenses" said Karen reaching a hand toward Mileina who instead of shaking it just Hugged Karen surprising her and causing the girls to giggle a bit.

"My name is Mileina Vashti, it's a pleasure to meet a new friend" Said Mileina releasing her from the hug.

While the girls were eagerly talking the bell rang and everyone take separate ways towards their classrooms.

"Well I guess I need some exercise now, hey Setsuna who is the P.T teacher" asked Nicolas while they reach the door of their class along with Feldt and Karen.

"Sergei Smirnov" answered Setsuna causing that the eyes of the twins widen in surprise, and causing a little confusion between Setsuna and Feldt.

"Do you two know him" asked Feldt and the twins nodded.

"He was our P.T Teacher back in Russia about three years ago, we also know his son Andrei" Answered Karen.

"That's why the last name of the twins sound me, but we didn't had the chance to meet them" Said Nicolas while the group entered to the classroom and everyone take their respective seat, while Nicolas headed toward his seat he felt a shiver down his spine and he throw a little glimpse and could see that Nena Trinity was watching him with a malicious grin in her face, he didn't mind and take seat while Mr. Smirnov entered the classroom, and started taking assistance, when he reached the last two names he couldn't hide his surprise while he watched the two new students, Nicolas was seated in the far corner of the class near the window and Karen was in the front waiting for the start of the class.

" _Well some things will never change"_ Thinks Mr. Smirnov "Well the guys go to change your clothes out of here to give the girls the time they need to change their clothes, and then make their way towards the training grounds" Said that the boys grab their bags and headed towards the bathroom to change their clothes while the girls did the same in the classroom. When all the class was in the Training Grounds, Mr. Smirnov headed toward the twins who were talking with Setsuna and Feldt, they look at him before he smiles.

"Glad to see you two again twins and I can see that you Nicolas managed to make friends" Said Mr. Smirnov looking at Feldt and Setsuna "I hope that you have not lost the touch in the past three years" Said Smirnov with a hint of humor and a wide smile.

"You could bet it Mr. Smirnov" Answered Nicolas with a big smile "by the way how is Andrei I haven't seen him since we get here?"

"Well you tow will be glad to hear that he is the vice-president of the student council" said Smirnov with a smile in his face "I should assume that you already met my twin daughters Marie and Soma?" he answer to the twins and then both give him a nod.

"Well Mr. Smirnov less talk more exercise" said Karen making Mr. Smirnov smiles.

"Well you're right how about you two do the double work that the rest of the class" he said in a slightly challenging tone.

"Very well but what is the prize this time" Answer the twins at the same time, remembering that Mr. Smirnov used to give the class some incentives to make that all of them make their best effort.

"Weeeell how about this, if you do the double of the class then you will have a base point for the next physical test, and if you two fail then the next class you will be doing the triple" the twins smiled and then nodded.

"Well you could bet it Mr. Smirnov now let's do this, um you mind if a listen music while I hear music during the class?" said Nicolas.

"Well always as you kept at a low volume and listen when I say you to stop there's no problem" answer Smirnov knowing the old habit of the young boy of always listening music while he is in P.T. "Well let's start with the class, first make a little elongation"

After the elongation ended Mr. Smirnov did the whole class to do 20 laps around the track, Setsuna had no problems with that since he always jogs when he is bored in home and also Feldt do it since she has no much to do at sometimes, when the class were about the 10 laps almost everyone could barely breath but Setsuna and Feldt keep running with a calm pace, but when they see that the twins barely had a little sweat the whole class was impressed, they have make at least 30 laps while the others were barely holding themselves after the 15 lap except for Setsuna and Feldt who were starting to get exhausted, while the twins were ending their lap number 40 and went to rest in the stairs watching the whole class barely holding themselves except for Setsuna and Feldt and also someone else who caught Nicolas eyes, Nena Trinity was exhausted but he just keep running until she finished 2 laps after Setsuna and Feldt, who then went to take a seat right next to the Twins.

"Whoa that was just amazing you two did 40 laps in the same time that we did 20 how you could hold it without sweating" answer Feldt with amazement.

"Well because of their training in the dojo, these pair here always make the double of the class, and that caused that everyone started to push their limits and ending doing the same that they did, but just one little part of the class managed to reach them, while the other reached a little lower" said Mr. Smirnov appearing from behind the group.

"Do you really have that much stamina?" answered Setsuna with curiosity and skepticism.

"Well you could have it if you were forced to run around a big park three times at the week with time taking during how much time Brother" answered Karen watching Nicolas as he watch into the sky.

"6 years of that for you and for me and 3 years of making 3 laps around the city 5 times at the week during 3 years" answered her brother making the eyes of Setsuna, Feldt and Mr. Smirnov widen in surprise.

"Oh yeah I forget that the elder was exigent with his training, but don't complain at least you did it" Answer Karen awkwardly.

"Well for a kid of 6 years that decided to join the dojo for own will that was the least that I can do, and also the first year of that was a goddammit hell" Said Nicolas while the rest of the class ended the laps.

After that the class made, abs, push-ups, and squats "Well now that the warm-up is over let's play a little you choose what to play" the guys choose either basketball or soccer while the girls chose volleyball.

Nicolas choose to play soccer and he was in the same team that Setsuna, while Setsuna was a good wing player he decided to take the goal and stay as goalkeeper, no one could surpass him he always reacted in time to stop the shoots or to take the ball off the feet of the others players, meanwhile Nena Trinity was Watching the game but mainly was watching Nicolas, she was bored of watching him just as goalkeeper until a player of his team who was already tired asked him for a change of positions for a while, he accepted and give him the gloves and went to the middle, he still was unbeatable no one could surpass his defenses and with the combination of Setsuna as player front, no one could stop them; this just makes that the interest of Nena over him grew even more.

 **12.00 P.M Ptolemaios High Lunch Time**

Nicolas was grabbing his lunch bow and went to talk with his friends "Sorry, but I can't lunch with the group today"

"And that would be why?" Questioned him Karen raising one eyebrow.

"I need to be alone today, I need to think about something and also try to avoid someone" he said and then he left the group and his sister just sighed in frustration.

"Avoid someone? Who will be that person?" Asked Feldt with curiosity.

"His stalker since yesterday, Nena Trinity" with that answer the eyes of Setsuna and Feldt widen in surprise "He want to do the same that he did with Michael but because he is very shy he is gonna do that tomorrow".

"Well it's up to him, better not to interfere" Said Setsuna a little worried for him.

Meanwhile in the city a boy with blue hair a black T-shirt and blue jeans was walking around the city heading toward the park while he was thinking " _maybe that bastard is right maybe I need to correct my path, since we lost mom all of us take different ways, Nena becomes the manipulative girl that she is now, Johan decided to keep moving and ended becoming the secretary of the student council, and me well I become the worst kind of person, I always bother the other make friend at base of punch and forget everything about the school or my family, I become just a complete asshole"_ he kept thinking while he reached a bench and take a seat while just watched the kids plays and started to remember the old times with his brothers " _why that boy names it sounds too familiar"._

Back at the school all the group except for Nicolas was in the roof when Nena Trinity appears looking for someone and then run down the stairs.

"I guess that she is not gonna surrender since she wants a new puppet" Said Allelujah Sighing.

"I just hope that Nicolas could avoid her all the way until the lunch it's over" said Tieria who was looking shyly at Mileina who did the same at times.

"I wish I could meet him today but maybe tomorrow will be" Said Mileina with happiness and then then group started to talk about others things.

Meanwhile Nicolas was in the branch of a tree eating his lunch, ignoring the looks of the students and the gossip about him.

" _well nothing better that eat in the branch of a tree, maybe I could take a nap, but I must stay sharp"_ he was thinking when his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a red head girl looking for him, when he realizes that fact he just touch the tree and disappeared from sight, impressing the students that were watching him. He was trying to avoid her the better he could, even for a Four Fang Dragon Rank in Darkness like him, it wasn't easy to avoid a girl with such determination, then his minds comes up with a crazy idea, _"well better try or be caught by her"_ , he just was looking at her from the shadows of the main building in, one way that she could never find him, he was looking her straight in her eyes trying to read her, but with that distance it was near to impossible, he could see a couple of things but then he sighs and enter to the main building through the shadow while the read head just sighed and went the lunchroom to eat something before the classes started again.

Meanwhile in the roof the group ended their lunches and was talking.

"Can I ask you something Karen" Feldt say to Karen.

"Mmmm yeah I don't mind" was the answer of the girl.

"Do you two treated Mr. Smirnov like do you really know him and also asked about her son Andrei, can you tell me about that" Said Feldt with curiosity.

"Do you know our father?" Asked Marie and Soma at the same time with surprise.

"Well yeah we know him about 3 years ago when we studied at the Russian Academy the Taozi Academy" Said Karen while all the group was very curious about that even Setsuna and Tieria "He was just like now our P.T Teacher, he always was strict in that matter and when he saw our performance in the class he started to giving us the twice of the rest of the class and when we accomplish the goal he always give us an extra point for the next examinations, then the rest of the class started to improve to try to reach us, and only a few were capable of that, he always praised those who could reach us and he always was kind to the little group that he managed to get, I'm glad to see that his humor sense is still intact, and about Andrei he was in our same class and he was one of our friends outside the dojo, he always was a joker but also was serious about the classes, but we didn't have the pleasure to meet you two Soma, Marie" Said Karen looking at the Smirnov twins.

"Well if it was about 3 or 4 years ago we just moved her to japan with our mother because our father wanted to start teaching in this School" Answered Marie.

"A year later our father and Andrei moved her with us" Ended soma.

After that the group restarted their conversations until the bell rang indicating that the Lunch was already over then the group stand and headed to their respective classrooms.

 **12.45 P.M Ptolemaios High Math Class**

When the lunch ended Nicolas was already outside of the classroom waiting for his friends, but to his surprise he sees a face that he hasn't seen in almost 7 years.

"Hmmm, Nicolas Ojeda, is that you" asked the man who was reaching the classroom.

"M…Mr. Aker it's really you" Said Nicolas with surprise.

"How many times I need to tell you that call me Graham, I don't like that call me Mister since I'm only have 29" Said Graham.

"Sorry are the old manners Graham, it's have been almost 7 years" Said Nicolas scratching the back of his head.

"Well yeah, but it's nice to see you again one of the best students in the Elementary School branch of the Union Academy" Said Graham with a smile "By the way I don't see your sister nearby does that means that she is not here?" Graham asked and Nicolas Shook his head while Karen reached the classroom seeing to her surprise her old teacher.

"Graham is that you?" Asked Karen with surprise in her voice.

"Your sister it's the only one that learned and keep calling by my name it's that too hard to try" Said Graham looking at the twins and their company.

"Sorry" said Nicolas in a lowly and ashamed tone.

"By the way glad to see you both after almost seven years, now let's go the class is about to begin" Said graham making a motion with his hand signaling them to enter the classroom.

"Not only Mr. Smirnov but also you two known Graham?" Asked Feldt with surprise.

"Well yeah back in the Union Academy 6 or 7 years ago he was just an elementary school teacher, glad to see that he hasn't changed a bit" Answer Karen with joy in her voice.

While the class keep it daily run Nena trinity was watching her pray, her prize, her toy with her eyes full of decision and evilness " _he will be my toy I will make that happen to the end of this year he will be mine I swear it"_ was her thoughts, he was barely picking attention to the class, Graham knew about her bad manners but just ignored her knowing who was the objective of the girl.

" _She just doesn't know in what she is getting, she will be very surprised and maybe with that she will become the girl that she used to be"_ was the thoughts of Graham while he just keep teaching the other students about second grade equations.

 **15.30 P.M Home Time**

"Are you going to come with me to the dojo for a little practice or you're going to another place?" Asked Karen to her brother who was just staring blankly to the sky.

"As I told you yesterday I'm not planning to join the dojo soon, I was thinking about going to the park to think some issues and then just walk home" was the answer of her brother.

Karen sighed "Fine I will go to the dojo because I need to learn the darkness style and because that was a promise that I did to the elder and to myself" she said with a serious tone "well see you at home, I hope this time I find you inside the house and not in the roof".

"No promises" Joked Nicolas before leaving and his sister just sighed in frustration.

"Hey Nico" he could hear and when he turned to watch the voice who was calling it was Saji.

"What is it Saji?" he asked looking at the boy a little shorter than him panting a little.

"The guys and me were planning on going to the arcade to try the new gundam machines that were repaired recently" He said with joy in his voice picking the interest of the male twin "do you want to come with us?"

"Just say where it is and I'll catch you later guys in need to think some issues" was the answer of Nicolas.

"Well here is the direction I'll tell the guys that you are going to come later" he said as he reaches him a piece of paper with the location of the arcade and then he turns around an goes where the rest of the group was waiting for him, then the groups looks at Nicolas and wave while they make their way towards the arcade.

He was a little excited about using the gundam machines he even made his own custom gundam, with the torso of the Exia, the cannons and legs of the buster, the wings, the scythe and the arms of the DeathScythe and also has another pair of wings made of funnels and fangs and it's painted black and red and due to the fact that his grandfather was owner of one arcade back in Chile he also got a personalized Machine and a locker, he was thinking that maybe the guys also have some especial machines too, while he was walking he could feel the presence of his stalker who was more near than yesterday, he made his way towards the park and then disappeared out of sight.

Nena who was following him bite her lip in frustration, trying to find him but without result the she just growl and leaves.

He waited for a couple more of minutes before jumping out of the tree and sitting in a bench near the place where kids were playing, he sighed and smiled remembering his childhood and how many friends he had, while he was with her eyes closed someone approached him and take a seat next to him, he slowly open his eyes and was surprised to see Michael Trinity sitting right next to him wearing a black T-Shirt and a pair of Blue jeans with black snickers.

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked surprising Nicolas even more.

"Ehmm Sure why not" was the answer of him.

"You know Ojeda I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and you were right, I'm just afraid of being alone, my brother and my sister aren't gonna stay with me forever and neither my friends, after losing our mother every one of us took a different paths and moved away, Johan was the only one who could surpass the pain and keep walking forward, while Nena and me just become the bullies that we are, she just uses the people to her own selfish goals, and me well I become a bully gained friends through the fear, but those aren't friends just are puppets or subordinates" he paused for a bit before continuing with his story "but yesterday when you beat us you told to us that we can correct our paths, we can become better people and correct our mistakes".

"No one can undo what is done but you can redeem yourself apologizing to the people helping others and being a better person than you were" Interrupted Nicolas.

"I know but I just can apologize to everyone that I have bullied or kicked" Said Michael while tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"No one can do that and also you can run of your mistakes just accept them and keep going on with your faults, keep looking forward and moving toward your future but also carry your mistakes to make sure that you won't commit it again, carry your past to never forget who you used to be and to not commit the same mistakes, never forget who you are". Said Nicolas with Wisdom.

"I will, I'm going to become better person that I used to be, starting for apologizing me with you for threat you and trying to annoy you". Said Michael with determination in his voice.

"Don't worry about that, but I forgive you anyways" said Nicolas reaching his hand toward Michael.

"Thanks I guess, now this mean that we are friends?" said Michael stretching hands with Nicolas who was looking into the sky.

"Not yet, but show me that you are able to change that you are able to emend your mistakes and I will gladly trust you my back" Said Nicolas with a friendly tone "and also the loneliness is not that bad when you learn to appreciate it and understand that we are alone in this vast world, our friend our family our true friends our lovers will just be dust one day, so better we learn to take care of ourselves or become that dust" he said in a wise tone.

"You know you're right Ojeda I will emend my mistakes and become a better person from now on" Said Michael with even more determination this time.

"And you know I'm also loss my parents when I was 10 years old so I understand a bit how did all you must felt that day" Said Nicolas with sadness and understanding "By the way I'm going to the arcade to try the gundam machines with the guys, want to come with me, to play with us and also to apologize with them for everything that you did to them in the past" asked Nicolas with a smile in his face.

"Well better start now than never I will go with you Ojeda" Said Michael with joy.

"Also call me Nicolas or just Nico to be short, usually when someone call me for my surname just make that me and my sister look at the same time" said Nicolas joking with Michael while them make their way towards the arcade.

 **20 Minutes Later the Arcade**

"Wow I'm still impressed that you managed to survive that" Said Michael in amazement before hearing the story of Nicolas while both enter the arcade and walked towards the machines where Saji was standing next to Tieria and Hallelujah watching a match between his brother and Setsuna.

"Hey guys, I'm here and brought a friend" the three who were watching the match turned around to see his friend but they never expected to see that right next to Nicolas was a stuttering Michael Trinity.

"Why he is here and what did you did it to him to be acting like that?" asked Hallelujah first still a little shocked and a little pissed because he made him many pranks in the past.

"He did nothing to me more than just tell me truth that I needed to hear" Said Michael with a little of anger in his voice "but I'm not here to fight or to bother anyone".

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Tieria with a serious and almost anger tone.

"I'm here to apologize to all of you for what I made in the past, maybe I don't deserve your forgiveness right now, but I'm going to show you to all of you that I can change and be a better person" he bowed and says "I'm sorry for everything that I did to all of you in the past Tieria Erde, Saji Crossroad, Hallelujah and Allelujah Haptism and also I'm sorry Setsuna F. Seiei" He said while Setsuna and Allelujah were getting out of the machines with their fly suits and his helmets in their hands, the apologize surprised all the guys who were shocked to seeing Michael Trinity apologizing with someone.

"Guys I'm really starting to think that I'm getting mad, first I could see Setsuna smiling and now i just heard Michael Trinity apologizing to us" Said Allelujah in shock.

"He's saying the truth, his apology sound very sincere, but I'm still don't trust him" said Setsuna in his emotionless tone.

"He will earn our trust with the time, I know that everyone can change" said Nicolas with a hint of determination in his voice.

"I hope that you're right" Said Tieria still skeptical about Michael.

"Well how about a battle" Nicolas said with a smile.

But before they could do anything a voice interrupted them "Ojeda, Nicolas Ojeda is that you?" Asked a voice behind him.

"Wait a minute I recognize that annoying and happy voice, Patrick Colasour is that you?" he said turning to see his old friend a man in his twenty five with Dark Brown hair and eyes who just hug him.

"Long time no see you little brat" Patrick said with humor.

"Same here Cockroach Colasour" he answer with mockery and humor.

"Wait you two know each other" Asked Saji with a curious look.

"Well he used to work in an old arcade back in Chile, there where I meet him, he was a good and a challenging player back then when I was 9 years old, he teach me everything about the gundam machines when the arcade got a pair, then when we moved to UK about 4 or 5 years ago and then again we find him by the time he was managed to get his own arcade" He said while all of the group listen to him "then he give me my own personalized machine, it was a gift of him and my grandpa, the old man bought it and he personalized to me, and even he give me a flight suit, then we moved out again but I haven't have a word about him, Glad to see you pal, it's been a while" he said smiling to his old friend.

"Well little brat I have a good new to you since I moved her about 3 years ago due to my relationship".

"Wait dude, you have a girlfriend?" interrupted him Nicolas who raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah we meet via internet she teach in your school, is the History teacher, well we connected well from the beginning and she propose to me that I just should move out to here and live together" Said Patrick with a big smile.

"I'm glad for you pal, by the way I hope that you still keep my machine in shape" Said Nicolas looking at Patrick with a serious look.

"Oh sorry I have to sell it to afford the travel and all that's things" he said making that the eyes of Nicolas widen in horror and anger "just kidding I kept it in shape and updated with all what you need and also your flight suit is updated too and you have your old locker here too".

"You big goddammit prankster" he growl laughing "glad to see you again and now if you excuse I'm going to put my flight suit, Patrick update my stats please" he says to him handling him his card and his custom gundam.

"Well you trust me your pass and I'm surprised that you still use the GN Hell Buster, the same setup that in the old times" he asked.

"I have updated activate the card that says Demon Fang, oh and also put the Shadow Special in it please he said before leaving while Michael follow him.

"Well what about a duel you and me against Tieria and Hallelujah" asked Michael changing his clothes for the flight suit.

"Sounds like a challenge" they hear Hallelujah smiling in the door with Tieria grinning right next to him.

"Well let's do it" Said Nicolas who was wearing his Flight Suit which was full black except for the torso and the helmet that were Red with Grey with a couple of fangs in the visor.

While Patrick was updating the Gunpla of his friend in the personalized machine "well it is done all the update is ready, he sure pike it this time I never thought that he will updated this thing so well and also his stats are very high now, how many time it took him to get those stats"

"Well he surely trust in you eh Patrick" Said Allelujah "by the way I never have seen a custom gunpla like that, what is the Shadow special anyways"

"You will see it soon enough boy, Shadow is one of the best players in this game both in machines as in the online" Said Patrick with a big smile in his face as the four players enter the machines.

"Now I understand why you never let anyone to use that machine" Said Setsuna with curiosity.

"Don't worry all of your machines will be here soon I already made the arrangements to get it just in time for the tournament also I ordered one for your brother, Setsuna" Said Patrick with glee.

"By the way the cockroach Colasour, what kind of nickname is that" asked Saji making that the three youngsters looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well others call me the immortal or the indestructible Colasour, but he put me that nickname because every time that I loss a fight all my mobile suit was destroyed except for the cockpit, I don't know how I did that but always survive even when I fought Lockon Stratos he destroyed my mobile suit with one shot but the cockpit was intact" was the answer while the four spectators started to laugh "even Shadow was unable to destroy my cockpit"

While they were chatting the fighters were checking their cockpits and prepared themselves for the launch.

"GN Bazooka ok, Seraphim ok, GN particles ready, Tieria Erde Seravee Launching".

"Claw ready, Fighter Form ready extra Missiles ready, Arios Hallelujah Haptism let's go and kill".

"GN Buster Sword Ready, Fangs Ready, GN Handgun Ready, Throne Drei Michael Trinity Going and killing".

"GN High-Energy Rifle Ok, GN Gun Launcher Ok, GN Scythe Ok, GN Fangs and Funnels Ok, Mirage Colloid Ok, GN Hell Buster Shadow Disappearing and Slashing".

After that the four pilots were send through the catapults towards the battlefield that was a debris field after a battle, which provided a big advantage to both teams.

"Well Nico what are we gonna do now" asked Michael waiting for instructions.

"In the battlefield my name is Shadow my friend and now let's take advantage, the Seravee has two forms so I'm going to attack him, be careful with the Arios and his fighter form if it catches you is game over, got that."

"Roger that Shadow, now let's rock my friend" answered Michael with the adrenaline rushing in his veins.

Meanwhile Hallelujah and Tieria made a strategy to counter the Throne, so in that way they could take care of the gundam that they already known to after that taking care of the unit of Nicolas.

"Here they come Hallelujah do it as we planned" Said Tieria with a serious voice.

Then the battle started, the Arios tried to catch the Drei off guard and cut him down with his claw, but the Drei avoided the attack and kicked the Arios right in the cockpit, making it shake.

"Goddammit bastard I'm going to catch you" said Hallelujah in anger.

"Just as he predicted, he is pissed off now" smirked Michael.

At the same time the Hell Buster was chasing the Seravee through the debris field, every time that the Seravee get cover this was destroyed for the twin cannons of the Hell Buster.

"I need to lock him down to shoot him with the GN Bazooka, but he isn't giving me enough space to do it" Tieria muttered to himself.

"TO SLOW!" was the only thing he could hear before the Scythe of the hell buster cut through his GN Bazooka making it explode and damaging the in part the armor of the Seravee.

"I wasn't expecting that you forced me to use the seraphim, now you're in troubles" then the Seravee gets rid of his external armor revealing the Seraphim gundam who then grabs the two shoulder cannons of the Seravee and shoot a dual blast towards the Hell Buster which impact in the Hell Buster, making Tieria smirk "That will show him to not to mess with the Seraphim".

"Really that's all what you've got" Said a voice over the intercom startling Tieria, and when the smoke cloud cleared it showed a shield in front of the Hell Buster made of his fangs and funnels crossing energy and the gundam was intact "better luck next time" while he was saying that he grabbed his two high energy rifles fused and then shot a big barrage of GN energy towards the Seraphim that he was unable to avoid it all and his legs were completely destroyed also damaging the GN Drive leaving the seraphim useless "Well played Tieria but you still need to improve your stats with B or C rank your never will be able to beat a S Rank player" after saying that he just send his fangs to end disabling the Seraphim but not destroying it leaving him unable to do anything more than just observe the rest of the battle.

Meanwhile Michael was having troubles with Hallelujah movement speed and was unable to land a direct hit, and also was the fact that all of his fangs were destroyed.

"Tch, this guy sure is quick but I manage to notice that he follows an attack pattern, which means that his next attack will be from here". Michael makes a 45 degree turn drawing his buster sword and makes a downguard slash and cuts one of the Arios wings.

"Shit he really caught me, I guess I should've listen to Tieria when he said that I'm always use the same attack pattern, well now he caught me" Before saying that 4 fangs destroyed the arms, the leg and the head of the Arios leaving it useless "What the hell, where did those fangs came" he tried to find the source and just could see the fangs vanishing from his sight, and then the Hell Buster appeared right next to the Drei making a forearms crash right before that the machine pointed out the winners.

While Michael and Nicolas went out of their machines they were greeted by the rest of the group.

"Nice fighting style Nico" said Saji patting his back.

"Well you sure managed to take out the attack pattern of my foolish brother" Joked Allelujah.

"Who are you calling fool you moron" answer with anger while the twins crashed their foreheads.

"Well you really impressed us with your gundam, very nice model and I suspect that still has a few more surprises" stated Tieria politely while he slapped the twins in the back of their heads.

"Well you could say that he can challenge my brother since he has Rank S stats" said Setsuna with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Well now I see why you choose Shadow as a Nickname, you surely know how to disappear, guess that all of those items were obtained in the online and then you updated your model along with the stats" interrupted Patrick.

"Well yeah and I could say that it was really hard to obtain the Mirage Colloid, along with the Funnels and Fangs" Nicolas stated making the group to look at him.

"I thought that the Mirage Colloid it wasn't any more in the game" said Saji with surprise.

"Well it's a very hard and rare item to find I was searching for almost a year" answer Nicolas and then the group spend the afternoon talking about the game and playing in other machines for about two hours, then they decided to head towards their respective homes.

"Ah Michael before I forget about it, your sister had been stalking during the past two days, I'm going to talk with her tomorrow, maybe she asks for your help to follow me so could you leave us alone when we be talking" said Nicolas before Michael leaves.

"Sure no problem pal, since I decided to become a better person that the least I can do for you" Said Michael waving before he made his way to his home.

 **7.30 P.M Neil and Setsuna Place**

Setsuna was eating his dinner that Neil had left to him while Lyle was watching T.V

"So how was your day?" Asked Lyle making that the Raven Haired boy looks at him.

"Well was interesting Michael Trinity apologies to us for everything that he made in the past" Said Setsuna surprising Lyle and also Neil who was entering the house.

"HE DID WHAAAAT?" Neil and Lyle yelled in surprise.

"As I say he apologies to us" repeated Setsuna in his usual tone.

"Wow that's odd" said Lyle knowing how the Trinity used to be.

"It also surprised us, but I think he is decided to be a better person since he fight with Nicolas" answered Setsuna.

"Well let's see if he truly had decided to change" said Neil smiling "by the way Setsuna did you manage to ask Feldt for a date?" the question caught Setsuna off guard and almost fell of the chair.

"N…Not yet but I asked for advice to my friends and they told me how I could do the things, but I'm going to way a little bit" he answered with a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Well better an advice than nothing" Said Lyle laughing, and then they talked about other matters for a while until Setsuna decided to go to sleep.

 **8.00 P.M Trinity Brothers Place**

Michael was eating with a smile while his brother and sister were a little surprised to see his brother smiling, since he didn't since they lost their mother.

"Michael how unusual to see you truly smiling is been a while" said Johan joking a little.

"Well you could thank to my friends from now on I'm a very different person and for the better" he said with a big smile on his face "oh and also I'm going tomorrow to school, even if that means a whole week in detention with Mr. Saachez for not going a whole day" he said still smiling.

"Well don't worry about that I have talked to Ms. Sumeragi and told her that you weren't feeling well, so they decided to ignore it for this time" answered Johan "tell me something Michael this sudden change in you, it has something to do with the new kid?" Answered Johan.

"Well yeah he just told me what I truly need to hear and, he make me realize that I took the wrong way" his answer make that Nena narrow her eyes and headed to her room with a clearly angry expression leaving his dinner unfinished "and also he told me that he is gonna talk with her tomorrow since she had been stalking him" he whisper to Johan to make sure that Nena wasn't eavesdropping.

"Well maybe that is just what she needs to correct her path, someone that could truly show her that she was wrong" said Johan with wisdom in his eyes hoping for the best "but there's something bothering me his name sounds too familiar, don't you think it Michael" Johan asked his brother.

"Well you're right it sounds oddly familiar" Answer Michael scratching his head, they brothers talked a bit before heading to his respective rooms to make their homework and then to sleep.

 **8.00 P.M Karen and Nicolas Place**

Karen was opening the door of the house hoping to see the dinner in the table and don't see her brother nearby but to his surprise he was waiting for her with the dinner in the table still warm.

"Well it's odd to see you waiting for me" she said joking with her brother.

"I decided to wait for you this time since I made something special for you" he answer to her sister with a smile.

"Wait do you did what I think?" She asked unable to hide her joy.

"Yeah I made lemon pie, but first eat your dinner" he answered with a kind smile in his face.

"Fine, but for your sake, that this pie worth it" said to her brother in a menacing tone.

"Why do you always act like that when I make pie, you know what forget that I asked that I prefer not to know" he said jokingly.

When they ended the dinner Nicolas went to the fridge and pulls out two pieces of pie and puts one in front of his sister and the other in front of him while he take his seat.

"I'll make the breakfast tomorrow, but don't go to my room and yell me please I'm going to wake up early" he said eating his pie.

"Ok, ok I understand and by the way this pie it's delicious" she said eating with joy, after the dinner Karen washed the dishes and both headed towards their rooms to sleep for the next day.

Author Note: maybe this chapter it's a little longer that the last one but ihope you like it, and also sorry for not adding Chris and Feldt in the home part and also for not adding the Smirnov twins home in this, maybe the next chapter i will be adding them, idk i usually change quickly my ideas


End file.
